


Lioness

by WritingStag



Series: Kasspasia prompts [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: Anon prompted: "hunter kassandra bring in a pet lion/wolf/whatever-she-tamed-this-time. aspasia sees the animal before kass." Kassandra brings home a lion and almost gives Aspasia a heart attack





	Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr so thank you to the anon that sent it in. You can find me over there at Coffeeskater.

Aspasia could hear the clunks and thuds of doors opening and closing, armor clanking as guards straightened. She smiled to herself knowing the ruckus could only be caused by one person, Kassandra. The heavy foot falls got closer and Aspasia kept her back to the door, hoping to surprise her when she approached. When after a few moments passed and Kassandra didn’t approached, she turned, her breath freezing in her throat at the sight of a lioness, lounging in a sun beam near the doorway, Kassandra nowhere to be seen.

 Unmoving, Aspasia considered her options. She could call for the guards, and risk disturbing the creature or she could try killing it herself, a swift dagger to the heart would do it, but Aspasia doubted her ability to sneak up on it.

As she ran through her options, discarding each as too dangerous or too risky she was about to give in and slip out the window, hoping to alert someone to the fact that a wild lion had somehow made it into her estate when Kassandra appeared in the doorway. She stepped over the lion, even stopping to stroke its head before entering the room, dropping a large pouch of drachmae on the table and smirking. “One less bandit camp and a few hundred more drachmae.” She stated, her smirk falling when she saw the look of absolute confusion and lingering fear on Aspasia’s face. “Something wrong?” She asked, her hand automatically going to the sword at her hip.

“How did you get past the lioness?” Aspasia sputtered, glad it was just Kassandra who was witnessing her embarrassing struggle for words.

“Oh, Phoenix!” Kassandra replied, lighting up and whistling, causing the lion to gain its feet and amble over, sitting at the mercenary’s feet, yawning lazily while Aspasia inched away. “She was being kept by the bandits at their camp, she was in a cage and just lying there and when I released her she just followed me around. I’m going to keep her!”

Aspasia stared at Kassandra in disbelief. “You released a wild lioness and not only did she follow you home and obey your commands, but you named it after your Mater while she was a pirate of the Aegean?” Kassandra nodded, looking pleased with herself.

“Yes, the guards were doubtful at first but when I got her to let them pet her they let me bring her in.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me you had brought home a lion and you just left it in my doorway?” at Aspasia’s words Kassandra had the decency to look a little ashamed.

“You appeared hard at work, I didn’t want to bother you.”

Aspasia laughed, startling Kassandra with the slightly manic look in her eye. “You didn’t want to bother me by informing me you’d brought a lion into our home. A lion! If it were a puppy I might have been inclined to agree with your reasoning but one of nature’s most fearsome beasts!” Aspasia continued to laugh, laughing so hard she had to sit while Kassandra wondered if all the stress had finally broken her lover.

Eventually her laughter tapered off and Kassandra cautiously laid her hand on her shoulder, relaxing slightly when Aspasia took her hand and laced their fingers together. “You are truly unbelievable.” She bent down when Aspasia gave a slight tug on her hand, humming contentedly when she was kissed softly.  “Please, next time you bring a wild animal home, warn me, otherwise the stress may actually kill me.”

“I’ll be sure to leave her outside next time.” Aspasia shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. “Would you like to pet her?” Kassandra offered, shifting from foot to foot and looking hopeful. Slowly, Aspasia nodded, nervous but determined. For some reason Kassandra was incredibly proud of this creature and for whatever reason, it was clearly important that Aspasia liked it too.

Still wary of the lioness ripping her to shreds, Aspasia slowly approached, unable to keep her fingers from trembling as slowly she reached out, surprised at the softness of her fur. The lioness didn’t move, simply closed her eyes at the attentions. Slowly she got bolder, stroking her head and lightly scratching behind the ears.

“See! She’s okay, she won’t hurt you.” Kassandra said, looking pleased.

“Perhaps, but you’ll forgive me if I don’t want her in the room while we sleep.” Aspasia replied, feeling more relaxed and actually found herself enjoying the pleasure of stroking the soft fur. Kassandra nodded.

“I’ll take her outside now then.” Aspasia frowned, glancing outside. It was still bright outside and the sun would be up still for a few hours yet.

“There’s no immediate need.” She replied, confusion plain on her face. Kassandra smirked, stepping closer and cupping both her cheeks, drawing her into a kiss, before both her hands trailed down and Aspasia found herself being lifted to sit on Kassandra’s hips.

“I think you’ll find we’ll both be too busy to see her out at a later time.” She whispered, pressing open mouthed kisses down her throat. She pressed a kiss to Aspasia’s forehead before setting her back down.

“Best get to it then.” Aspasia said breathlessly, Catching Kassandra’s wrist as she made to leave, stealing a quick kiss before releasing her. “Oh and best hurry, wouldn’t want the fun to start without you.” Aspasia said, with a wink to punctuate her words. Kassandra’s eyes darkened and she nodded, all but sprinting out the door.


End file.
